roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Plugro
"United Forever, Divided Never" Overview Plugro, officially the Democratic Republic of Plugro, is an applicant faction within Ro-Verse. The nation is situated in the Alpha Quadrant of the galaxy with the eponymous capital planet orbiting the star 1433-RX. Plugro has been lead by Beloved Brother ever since the "Deliverance", when he established the the system of government found in modern day Plugro. The Plugran Calendar has since established that date as the first day of the year 1 AD ("After Deliverance"). History Early History Plugro, a Nation Saved New days for Plugro Geography Politics Ideology The Democratic Republic of Plugro has an all-encompassing ideology espousing unity of all in the "Plugran Brotherhood". Each individual is to play their respective role in the intricate clockwork that is Plugro. Such harmony is an intrinsic element of the ideology. However, among the brothers there must be the eldest, the bravest who is to lead by example and relay his experience to the young. It was Beloved Brother who lovingly entered into the dark room, turning on the light that his dear brothers have come to take for granted. With Beloved Brother's firm grip on the nation's hand, there need be no fear whilst traversing into the great horizon of tomorrow. Government Plugro is a unitary republic. Plugro's constitution asserts the central role of the Popular Action Party (PAP) in all organs of politics and society. The PAP is predominant force in the National Democratic Front (NRF), a popular front from which all elected officials, who generally run uncontested in single-candidate races, are derived. Besides the PAP there are various satellite parties in the NRF. As Plugro's leader and guide, Beloved Brother heads all major governing apparatuses. Military and paramilitary Plugran Defense Force The Plugran Defense Force (PDF) is the unified armed forces of Plugro. It contains both the Planetary Division (PD) and the Space Division (SD). The PD is used for operations on the surfaces of planets or their atmospheres. The SD focuses on operations occurring in outer space. The PDF's manpower stems mostly from its reserves. Military service is universally compulsory for males and selectively compulsory for females with deferments for "brothers best used elsewhere". The period of active-duty conscription lasts for 3 years and is followed by permanent reserve duty. Although the bulk of the military is composed of conscripts, the PDF has career officers and professional units. The FVF The First Volunteer Force (FVF) is the paramilitary wing of the Popular Action Party, self described as "political soldiers". While the Plugran Defense Force defends the borders of Plugro, the FVF's purpose is to defend the regime. The FVF states that their purpose is to "uphold the principles that Beloved Brother has created". The FVF has a multitude of functions. Firstly, it operates as a secret police. This facet is in charge of dealing with dissidents; it is the undertaker of extrajudicial killings and administrator of forced "reeducation" camps. The FVF also serves as the personal bodyguard of Beloved Brother. Lastly, it has divisions that function as elite combat troops alongside the regular military. The FVF is, as its name implies, composed of volunteers. The FVF requires that its members go under stringent screening to ensure absolute loyalty to Plugro and Beloved Brother before being accepted. Economy Category:Factions Category:All